Ame and Yuki
Ame and Yuki are two werewolf kids and prominent members of Dr. Vrakator's Syndicate. They may look adorable, however they are hell-hounds which know how to do the job of evil. Ame and Yuki know how to perfectly use their pseudo cuteness for their advantage. In Pinocchio and Friends, the siblings are one of the antagonists, Pinocchio has to face in his journey. Even though they are evil, they can't resist typical things that normal dogs like such as squeaky toys or sticks. Before Pinocchio and Friends: At the end of Wolf Children, Ame decided to become a wolf, while Yuki decided to be a human. Some months after the events of the film, a random hiker in the woods comes across a wolf, who is revealed to be Ame and this becomes noticeable by the media., Rumors begin to spread throughout Japan, about how "wolves are among us". At first, many people are skeptical and think that this is just a publicity stunt, since they believe that wolves are long extinct in Japan. This is until the government decides to investigate the situation with "Operation Big Bad Wolf". The government later captures Ame and takes him into a government-funded facility where they experiment him. One of these experiments is tying Ame in a chair and force him to watch Japanese anime 24/7. This causes a massive change in Ame's personality, as he becomes a very different person. He's now obsessed with Japanese food and anime and acts very silly, but he also becomes very sneaky and sly. Yuki reunites with her borther, but she's a bit shocked with Ame's change. At some point, the siblings come across a boy with a very strange outfit: "Welcome Back" Pinocchio. In Pinocchio and Friends: In Pinocchio and Friends, Ame and Yuki are "Welcome Back" Pinocchio's most loyal minions and would do anything at stopping anyone from harming him. Ame and Yuki are very fearful of Darla Dimple and her hatred towards animals, which is why they hate her so much. Ame and Yuki in Pinocchio and Friends, are somewhat different than their origins. Despite being a year older than in the movie, Ame and Yuki still wear the same clothes they wore as kids and they even look identical to their younger selves as wolves. Ame speaks with a heavy Japanese accent (like replacing L's with R's and vice versa) and has slanted eyes, buckteeth and yellow skin (akin to a Japanese stereotype from WW2). Yuki is the complete opposite of her brother, Ame and she looks like a normal girl, with pale skin and speaks with a normal accent. Their differences even extent to their personalities. Ame is silly and very sneaky, while Yuki is serious and sometimes bratty. In "The Wolf", "Welcome Back" Pinocchio meets Ame and offers him the idea to join him against Pinocchio. Ame agrees and devices a plan to turn the villagers into werewolf zombies (similar to "Recycled Koopa") , via a secret noodle recipe. Pinocchio and Candlewick manage to defeat Ame, before he gives a warning to the boys, that his sister is way more dangerous than him. In "The Wolf Returns", Yuki meets Pinocchio and his friends and offers them a vacation to Tokyo. This is all part of a ploy, to send Pinocchio into a trap. After a fun time in Tokyo, Yuki takes the bunch to the countryside where they will rest for the night. One evening, Yuki (with a bunch of werewolves), attack Pinocchio and his friends, but after they call the villagers and the police in the nearby town, Yuki gets arrested, but it is implied that she escaped. After "Welcome Back" Pinocchio reforms, the siblings join Dr. Vrakator and his group and become Dr. Vrakator's most loyal bodyguards. Unlike Yuki, Ame hangs out a lot with Ari and the other members of the group, which sometimes causes the siblings to go in a rivalry. After the defeat of Dr. Vrakator, both get sent to a dog pound where they spent a few months in captivity, until they are finally released and reform. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Females Category:Heroes